


Behind The Bars

by M_C_Morero



Category: Behind The Bars
Genre: Behind The Bars - Freeform, Comedy, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Love, Mystery, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_C_Morero/pseuds/M_C_Morero
Summary: It's the last day of college, Ashley thinks it's a good idea to go to a party. However, someone plans on drugging the girls, leaving out Ashley. Once they wake up, the girls find Ashley unconscious, with cuts, and blood everywhere. They both get worried and confused about what happened the night before. Afterward, Sarah and Mikey were framed for doing this to Ashley since they were the only ones with her the other night when the accident happened. Later on, Sarah and Mikey are framed and get sent to prison, where the start of their new lives begin, involving gangs, fights, violence, and a bit of romance. Don't believe everything you hear.





	1. I can see your point

**Sarah's POV**

"Woo-ho! Yeah man! This is gonna be the bomb!" My best friend, Mikey yells out as she jumps in the air with her hands up. I giggle at her response.

"Calm down, Mikey. Even though we're going to a party, it doesn't mean you have to get so excited about it." My other friend Ashley replies as she walks us to her car, which is at the end of the sidewalk, which is pretty long.

"But that's the point!" Mikey's eyes glistened as she focused her attention on us. "We're going to our end of the year college party. It has to be exciting, especially since many of us graduated! I can't wait! I don't understand why you guys aren't so happy!"

"Mikey," I started. "We are happy that we all graduated and survived." Ashley lightly giggled. "It's just that I'm so surprised that there's a party happening the day after and that we all still graduated."

"Same! I was so surprised that I passed, as well as you two. But it's all thanks to that immense amount of studying that we were all doing." Ashley brushed one of her blonde hair strands out of her face and placed it right behind her ear since the breeze was flipping it all around her and ours as well. Her light blue eyes bring a bright light of hope in me and I smiled at my friend. Her fair skin was covered in light freckles and her dimples appeared, giving her a cute, comforting smile.

"Yeah," Mikey blew a breath of relief. Her shoulder-length, straight chestnut brown hair slightly fluttered around her. Her hazel eyes still stayed glistening as always. She always seemed so bubbly and outgoing and I enjoyed that of my friend, ever since we were toddlers. Her slightly tan skin gave a soothing look as the sun began to set and show off its bright colors. I looked at the blending of yellow, orange, pink, and a light purple and loved looking at it.

"Pinga!" I heard Mikey screech her Hispanic self out as I heard a thud quickly follow afterward. I adjusted my big, round glasses and looked down to see Ashley slowly getting up and brushing off the dirt off of her light blue, waist-length jeans, white crop-top that stopped right at her belly-button, and a bit of her Converse's. Mikey was still laying on the sidewalk and groaned. She lifted herself up and grunted at the dirt on her black, skinny jeans, grey jacket, and Nike shoes.

"OH!" I went next to them and asked, "Are you both okay?" Ashley gave me a reassuring smile while Mikey gave a big grin and held up a thumbs up. "Good." I pushed back my shoulder-length, dark brown hair and smiled at them. "What did you even trip on?"

Mikey shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Probably a pebble or something. Oh, the car's right there." We headed in and Ashley took the driver seat while Mikey and I sat in the back, me behind Ashley and Mikey behind the passenger seat.

"Hey ladies," I heard a familiar voice call. Mikey and I's heads jolted towards the voice and we both just realized that our friend and Ashley's younger twin brother, Ashton, was sitting in the passenger seat, who was most likely waiting patiently for Ashley to return with us two.

"Hey, Ash! Are you excited?" Mikey responded. Ashton nodded his head and smiled. He looked away from us and then focused on the radio, switching between Hip-Hop and rap music.

"C'mon Ash! Nobody here likes listening to that crap. We here, like listening to Pop-Rock. You know like Panic at the Disco or My Chemical Romance, but not this, I mean I get it some songs are good but they all sound the same, but I mean the songs Ashley, Sarah, and I listen to have different types of songs." Mikey explains rapidly. We all laugh at Mikey and her little rants, and we just talk about the party and where we are going to meet up, the party is at some frat boy's house. Mikey and I are going to our dorm room to finish up with the rest of our outfits; considering Mikey slightly ruined hers and that I haven't applied make-up yet. Then we would meet Ashley outside. She is not planning on drinking tonight, nor does she plan to until she births her child.

Yes, Ashley is pregnant, and with her Fiance, Nate. He proposed to her about three months ago and it was a beautiful and cute, considering he did it in Hawaii and that only a few of us were allowed to come. It was a surprise for us as much as it was for Ashley. She's now five months pregnant and ever since then, Nate and she have become inseparable and filled with joy. He allowed her to come to the party since it was a celebration and he said that he'll be there soon since he had to wait for his younger sister to stop using his car. They are going to get married a month from now and have the child, which is a boy and decided to name him Charles once Ashley gives birth. It was tough seeing Ashley have horrible morning sickness and pains, but she always sees the bright side of it. Mikey, Ashton and I have to basically become her bodyguards and protect her considering her pain and that she's holding one little fetus in her womb until Nate gets here.

* * *

We reached our sections and parted ways. Ashley was bunked with Nate, but Ashton is accompanying her while Mikey and I finish up. We unlocked our dorm room and headed straight into the bathroom. Mikey was rubbing a napkin with a light bit of water against the spots of dirt on her, while I simply applied some foundation, black mascara, brown and gold eyeshadow, ruby red lipstick, and a tint of blush to go with my look. I am wearing a black leather jacket with a ruby red, formal, strapless, knee-length dress with a belt attached around my waist on top of it, some black high knee boots with a 2-inch heel at the bottom, a few brown and black bracelets and wristbands of mine, and a vermillion red headband parting the rest of my hair from my bangs.

I heard a small 'RING!' come from my phone which was laying on the sink's countertop. It buzzed and grabbed the iPhone 7. On the lock screen it read:

Ashley:

-Hey, Nate just arrived and Ash and I just finished grabbing the rest of the stuff. When you two coming down here? I'm bored :/

Sarah:

-Okay, neato. We'll be there like immediately.

Ashley:

-Sweet!

I looked at myself in the mirror and adjusted my glasses once more. My sky blue eyes bore into my self-image and I smiled to myself about how much I've grown. "Mikey? You ready?" I yelled, knowing she's probably on the other side of the dorm looking for something new.

"C-Coming!" She stuttered as I heard big thumps landing against the floor coming my way. "I'm here and good!" She came hopping on one foot trying to fix one of the Jordans she's putting on. I just smirked at her and she pouted. "It's not funny!"

"I know, I know. I'm just messing with you." I say as I walk next to her kneeling down to help her put on her shoe. She sighed and muttered an 'okay' as she let me fit it in and tie the laces for her. "Ok, now let's go; Ashley just texted me that she's waiting outside with Ashton and Nate," I say as I get up from the polished white tiles.

As we walk to the door I look at Mikey, "Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" Mikey says puzzled, I shrug my shoulders as we walk out the door. I locked the door and I turn to see Mikey skipping down the hallway to the parking lot.

We see Ashton smoking a vape pen with weed while he and Nate talk. Ashley is just on her phone probably looking at things to get for the baby boy; Charles is gonna be adorable. With Nate and Ashely's genetics, that baby is gonna be beautiful, with Ashely's blonde bright hair and her ocean eyes, and Nate's brown dark hair and his bright green eyes, anything is possible. In the corner of my eye, I see Mikey roll her eyes and mumble something under her breath, sounding like 'Stupid vape pen... When he dies I won't be surprised.' Mikey has a thing against vape pens, and cigarettes, e-cigs, and things like that. Like I said before, Mikey loves to have rants, it's a habit for her. Mikey has a new topic for her rants at least every week, for example, the LGBT+, gender rights, and etc. It's kind of annoying, but I think it's cute when she talks about these things.

We all get in the car except for Mikey, "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"N-no, I just- fudge! I'll be right back! I left my phone, pass me the keys." I throw Mikey the keys and she goes running to our dorm, nearly tripping as she's running towards the lobby. We all chuckle; classic Mikey this mostly happens when we go out.

"So Sarah, you in a relationship?" Ashton askes me, I shake my head. I haven't dated someone since high school when Ashton asked me out for the first time. He has asked me out many times before, but I always declined them nicely. I was in a relationship when Ashton asked me out; I just said 'No sorry, I have a girlfriend/boyfriend, and I'm really happy, I'm sorry.' It was really awkward, and then he got mad just because I had a girlfriend. Then that's when I didn't speak to him for two weeks since he got mad at me just because I was bisexual. Of course, not that many people know, but how Ashton found out was bad. He asked my mom if he could come in, and of her course, my mom being the nice woman that she is, let him in. She told him that my friend was over, who was my girlfriend at the moment, and he came in and kind of saw her and I lightly kissing since I'm not good in relationships (I only had three so far; sometimes when I was single and he asked me out, I just lied and said I was in one). Needless to say, it was really awkward. But as of right now the only people that now that I'm bisexual are Mikey, her being queer herself too and Ashley. I have yet to tell my parents; I'm scared about what the would say.

I bring myself back to now when Ashton asked me if I'm seeing anyone. "Oh no, I haven't you know I wanted to concentrate on my studies, it wouldn't be fair to the other person. If I just spent my time studying and ignoring them I wouldn't like doing that to them." I explained to him my reason and he nodded, understandingly.

"I can see your point," he replied. We all just sat there, waiting. Ashley and Nate were talking and smiling at one another. Ashton kept looking at his phone as if it seemed really interesting and intriguing. I, myself, kept staring outside the window at the sky, still adoring the melange of colors splattered in the sky.

We heard Mikey screaming, "I GOT IT!" She comes running, waving her phone in the air with one hand excitedly with her familiar grin. She opens the door to the car and sits next to me, squishing my hips slightly as I was sitting in the middle seat at the back. "C'mon! Let's go!" She gives a big smile and I smile back. As the car started and began driving away, I looked at Ashton, getting this sudden chill up my spine seeing his emotionless expression. I gave my attention to the roads and felt that something bad was going to happen tonight.


	2. I don't like it here!

Mikey POV

On the way to the party, I look to my left and I see Sarah looking at the window. The colors were beautiful, it had soft purple and warm colors(pink, orange, yellow) everywhere. I look to my right and I see Ashton on his phone, right now he is listening to music, Drake. Typical. I glance over to the driver's seat and I see Nate driving, bobbing his head to the random song that is playing on the radio. I take a glimpse at Ashley, who's playing some game, subconsciously she is shaking her head to the beat of the song on the radio.

Before I knew it, we are outside some frat boy's house. I could basically feel the vibration of the music from the house, I'm still in the car and I can hear the music from here. The first one to get out of the car is Nate, we all watch him go to the other side of the car to help Ashley. Ashton takes one of his earbuds off, looking straight at me and Sarah. "I really can't wait for tonight," he says smirking at us. I get chills up my spine, and not the good kind.

In the corner of my eye, I see that Sarah shuddered. I hear her mumble 'Something's going on.' She has always had a mumbling problem every since we were in 3rd grade. I think when the accident happened is when she started her habit, which has something to do with her father. I would go on, but it's not my place to tell. 

We all get out of the car, walking up the pathway towards the house. Once we open the door, Nate and Ashley go have a seat on the couch, talking to their other classmates and congratulating them. Ashton heads down the hallway towards the kitchen, immediately having a conversation with his other friends and already kicking the bucket by taking a shot. It was only Sarah and me, and we didn't know what to do. But then I got an idea.

"Sar, wanna head out back and play a game or something? This guy's rich so there has to be like balls or something to toss around." She nods and starts walking, making me follow behind. She slides the glass door open and immediately notices something. Her eyes widen and she seems surprised. I look at what she's looking at and did not believe I didn't notice it before her.

"What the hell?!" I yell out, getting some looks from others. "This guy's got a huge pool!" Sarah nods and looks around. Some girls were in exotic two-piece swimsuits, while some boys were in trunks showing off their bodies. The number of bodies showing off skin made Sarah and I uncomfortable. Especially since they were either playing sports or something in the pool or laying down on the ground resting with barely anything on. Not good on our parts...

"I don't like it here!" Sarah blushed. I nodded furiously with the same tomato blush covering my cheeks. "Thank God Ashley didn't tell me it was also a pool party. I wouldn't show up in the first place." Sarah's insecure about her body and her self-image most of the time due to her past accident. It's always hard to drag her into a pool and to make her go to the beach. She always ends up wearing a full bathing suit with a sundress, a light, thin jacket, and a hat.

"Well... let's just find something to do and get this scene over with," I stuttered out. She agrees and we start searching for a ball or something to use.

"WATCH OUT!" I heard someone yell. I immediately ducked, knowing someone was a warning call for somebody. I heard a splash and looked up. I didn't see Sarah next to me anymore and my eyes followed the rippling water in the pool. A head popped up, and I immediately knew who it was.

"Sarah!" Sarah's eyes were running with a little bit of make-up, considering the fact that when she was underwater it washed most of it away. Her short, wavy hair turned straight and stuck to her face. Her clothes stuck right on her, showing how slim she was, and her glasses were crooked and looked as if they were about to fall off. Her cheeks were tinted with a blush since she was so embarrassed by the whole scene. I stepped down and held my hand out, acknowledging her to take it so I can drag her out. She takes it and climbs out of the pool, ashamed that she fell in (she was clearly showing a disappointed look). She muttered, 'Stupid ball..' and I then knew what happened.

"Hey! You alright?" I look to my right to see this really pretty girl. She had lightly tanned skin, wavy light brown hair, hazel eyes that shone a dark green at the edges. She was slim and wearing a black, one-piece. She had a piercing on her nose and light running of freckles on her cheeks, shoulders, and thighs. Another thing that I noticed was that she has a noticeable Australian accent.

"Yeah, need any help?" I heard another voice appear and a shorter girl appeared behind the first girl. She has fair skin, long wavy blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. Her structure was fit and her green two-piece showed off her pretty body. She also had an accent, except it was British.

"Thank you," I smiled. They both smiled back and kneeled down to Sarah. The blonde-haired girl handed Sarah a fluffy, navy blue towel, where she got from her chair.

"Here, take this. You should also take off your clothes or else you'll get sick."

"Yeah, I think I have an extra pair of clothes in my car just in case I got wet again. Come, follow me! By the way, my name is Riley. This blonde over here is my girlfriend, Lucy. Well, if that's fine with you two," the brown-haired girl now known as Riley stated. "Oh it's fine, we don't really mind it," I say. Sarah muttered a 'Thank you again,' and began following Riley.

"You guys look cute together. And thank you so very much for helping out. I thought I would have to drag her back home again."

"No problem. We just wanted to help you two out since she looked frightened and you tried to help her." Lucy stood up and helped me up. Once we got up she turned around and I swear she looked like a volcano with fire erupting from her head. "Alright! Who threw that ball? Whoever doesn't tell me, you'll be in more trouble as it is!"

I swear my heart dropped, I took a step back from being a bit scared. A boy slowly raised his hand and her eye twitched. She walked over to him with a nice, comforting smile, which I knew was fake, and then kicked him into the pool, which was luckily right next to him. She brushed her hands together and had a satisfied smile on her face. I nervously smiled and then wanted to laugh because of the scene that folded right in front of me.

"Okay! We're back," I heard Riley come out. Sarah came out wearing a yellow, long-sleeved shirt, some blue shorts ending below her knees, and white Nike shoes. Her hair was brushed except it was poofier and it was tied back into a small ponytail, making it look like a soft brush at the end. Her glasses were back in place instead of being crooked on her nose. Her hair slightly still damp from the pool.

"Thank you guys so much, I know you guy didn't have to do that," Sarah says and I nod my head in agreement.

"It really isn't a problem. We are gonna go to the upstairs, wanna come?" Lucy asks with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Sure!" I say for Sarah and I. Riley beams, holding out her hand for Lucy. Lucy gladly takes her hand, I smile at the interaction. We follow them in the house, the music was deafening; people were dancing, drinking, and high. Riley goes off to the side to get a drink, she stops in her tracks when she sees Ashton.

"W-why is he here?" Riley stuttered. Lucy follows her gaze.

"What happened, who is that?" Lucy questioned. I'm very confused about what's going on, why and how does Riley know Ashton. I guess there is only one way to find out.

I look over to Sarah and she's as confused as I am. "Riley," I started. "What's wrong? Do you know Ashton? How do you know him?" She glanced at me, closed her eyes and sighed.

"H-He's my ex... And he did things, that I don't wanna talk about." The three of us were shocked by what she just said.

"Is this the idiot who did all those things to you?" Lucy asks irritated. "Who made you start taking pills?"

Riley nodded, looking down in embarrassment. I can basically see the annoyance in Lucy's eyes. Lucy starts walking towards Ashton, Sarah boldly grabs her wrist stopping her. Lucy looks at her like she's crazy, "Wait, Lucy, maybe you have the wrong guy. We know that guy he's our friend. Riley, are you sure that's him?" Sarah questions, Riley looks up and mouths a 'yes'.

Lucy grabs Sarah's fingers that are wrapped around her wrist and yanks them off of her. "Look I don't care what he is to you, but when he hurts MY girlfriend, he is gonna pay," Lucy says stomping away to Ashton.

I see Ashton talking to some frat boy laughing, I see something in his hands, pills? He stuffed the pill, I think, in his back pocket. I get confused, but that soon gets interrupted.

Lucy aggressively taps on his shoulder, he turns around clearly tipsy. "Yeah?" he somehow says. "Wait is that. Um, Rachel or Miley? I can't remember." He shrugged his arms. Lucy looks at him as if he just killed a puppy. I'm scared and she's not even talking to me!

"Well one, it's Riley but you wouldn't really know that huh?" Lucy spats at Ashton, crossing her arms, leaning on her right leg. "Hey. I didn't do anything to you, plus how do you even know her." He pauses, looking at her up and down. I look over to my left and I see Riley make a disgusted look at him, I look over at Ashton and Lucy. Ashton bites his lips and licks them, "You are really hot, maybe you would wanna over to my place." He continues, she's looking him straight in the eye. He leans over to whisper in Lucy's ear, loud enough that I could hear him. "I promise I can make you feel really good." Sarah and I look at each other, not really surprised that he said that. Lucy looks at his face with such disgust.

Lucy walks back to Riley grabbing her wrist and walking towards Ashton, she puts her arm around Riley's waist. "Sorry, I have a beautiful girlfriend right here, that you surely missed upon," she says to Ashton. Lucys takes Riley's face and kisses it. Sarah and I are in complete shock, watching this happen like total idiots. Ashton's face quickly turns red, looking away mumbling a curse word under his breath. Riley is red as a tomato, Lucy grabs her hand and walks away from Ashton. Sarah and I stare in disbelief, not really knowing what to think at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you Chapter two! We know not that many people will read this but it's worth a try. Anyways enjoy.


	3. What does that even mean?

Sarah POV

Lucy and Riley walk past us, I was still in shock with everything that had happened. Ashton and Riley dated, Ashton being abusive, and that Lucy is a badass. Wow, that's a lot of information to take in. I turn around to see Mikey fuming with anger, which is at first since I didn't see her act like this much, it's more like a rare event. Mikey has suffered some family trauma; her father was abusive. He drank every night and he almost did unspeakable things to her, which makes me want to throw up yet beat him up at the same time for that to the innocent (kinda) and bubbly Mikey.

Mikey bolted towards Ashton, grabbing his shoulder. "Woah, what's with everyone grabbing me tonight?" Ashton said in a slurred manner.

"Hmm, I don't know maybe because you're a puta?"

"What does that even mean?"

"That you're a fuc-" Before Mikey could even finish her sentence, I slap my hand over her mouth before she could say anything provocative. Mikey looks at me as if I had a huge spider on my face. "But he- You know my past Sarah, please," Mikey says, tears starting to appear in her eyes.

"That's exactly why Mikey, he's not worth the time." I gave her a pleading look in my eyes and she finally surrendered before giving a loud sigh.

"Fine. But remember that I'm only doing this for you. No chances are for him, at all," she firmly stated. Mikey gave a fierce glare to Ashton before turning away, grabbing my hand and dragging me with her to the kitchen.

"Ay! Mikey! Where are we going?" We got to the kitchen and she let go of me before running her hand through her hair and pacing back and forth. "Mikey, what's wrong?"

"Agh, sorry. Ashton's getting on my nerve and I wanted to leave before he made things worse for me and everyone else," she explained. I gave her a soft smile and she looked at me with a small grin.

"It would've been pretty funny if you beat his ass in front of everyone anyway. I would pay to see that!" We both looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughs.

"Pfft! Man, would I wish to do that!" She held onto the sharp, marble edge of the counter since her knees were always weak when she laughed too hard all the time.

"Well, it's almost your birthday, and mine's too, so it could be a win-win for both of us!" I managed to laugh out.

"Ha! Yeah, that would be a great present," she choked out. All of a sudden, Mikey got quiet and her eyes were looking at where the opening to the kitchen was, and standing there was the one and only Ashton.

"What are you doing here? Don't you get that whenever someone doesn't want to talk to you, you give them space?"

Ashton shot his hands up in a defensive manner and gave us a nervous look. "Hey, ladies, calm down. I just came to offer you guys a drink cause I thought it would be good to try and reconnect a bit, and the best way would be by a drink. Eh?"

Mikey looked at skeptically at Ashton, trying to tell if he's telling any sort of lie. Ashton then walked to one of the counters, grabbed three classic red plastic cups, and made his way to the fridge, where held many different drinks and snacks. He grabbed a bottle of Franzia, Chillable Red to be exact, and poured it into each of them.

I turned to Mikey, giving her a reassuring look since I could tell that she didn't want to deal with Ashton. "C'mon Mikey, please? I know Ashton's... uh, weird and horrible," I hesitated. "But, we could still at least try and forgive him a little."

Her glare softened, and she let out a sigh. "Fine," she pouted. Ashton made his way towards us with few steps since he's pretty tall. He passed us the cups and took a sip out of his. Mikey looked at me, cringing at the thought of taking something from him after knowing what he had done.

"Please," I whispered. I took a sip out of mine and showed her a small smile. She finally agreed to do it, even though she did that like a minute ago.

Mikey POV

I took a sip of the drink, and it was pretty good, to be honest. I don't think I've tried this drink before, but I believe it's wine. I looked over to Sarah and saw that she was enjoying it too. "What do you wanna do now?" Sarah asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and made my way to the living room again, Sarah and Ashton following behind. I saw Ashley sitting down on the couch and I sat right next to her. Sarah jumped a little once she sat, making us lightly giggle as she almost spilled her drink and the face she has. I saw Ashton making his way to the backyard, which made me sigh in relief cause I didn't want to handle being around him anymore.

"Man," Ashley started. "I'm bored. Anything you girls thinking of doing together?" She laid back comfortably on the couch while Sarah and I continued to slowly drink the wine. Sarah shook her head no, and so did I.

Then, out of nowhere, Ashley stood up, jumping a little, and had a huge smirk on her face. "Why are you making that face?" Sarah asked nervously, taking a small sip of wine.

"Hehe! I have the perfect idea for us to do," she exclaimed. "Well, for you guys to do. We could so play beer pong!" I looked up at her in surprise and gave out a grin. I haven't played beer pong since we were in high school. Ashley and I use to play all the time; Sarah didn't want to join in though, she was too afraid.

"I'm totally down for that!" We both looked at Sarah expecting her to turn down the offer. Sarah took a sip of her wine and giving us a strange and playful look. She tilts her head and puts her thinking face on.

"Hmm, sure why not right?" She answers.

"Are you serious?" I ask excitedly and Sarah nods her head.

"Yay, now let's play! Well, except me, cause you know." Ashley points to her belly. We all chuckle and head towards where people are playing beer pong. When we get there, there are four guys and two girls. The four guys are on one side of the table, the girls are on the other and Sarah and I walked over to the girls.

"Hey, um, can we join you guys? You seem short of two players," I asked, acknowledging them to add in Sarah and I. They nodded and replied with a "Sure," and we joined the girls for the game.

"Alright! Let's play some beer pong!" I yell out. Everyone inside the house who heard me cheered. "Who's going first?"

"Us?" The guys asked and we just shrugged our shoulders and agreed. "Alright!" One of the guys said. He had chestnut, wavy hair with a fade, brown eyes, and tan skin. He grabbed the small golf ball, took a step back and tried to concentrate. Then, he threw it over and it splashed into the alcohol-filled cup. A girl, who had straight blonde hair, blue eyes, who was also wearing just a showy hot pink bathing two-piece, took the ball out of the cup and chugged the alcohol. Cheers rang out and it was the girls' turn. She took two steps back, and then just threw it. We were in surprise at the quick throw, but fortunately, it landed in one of the cups. We high-fived her and we were tied.

\----

It's been twenty minutes since the game began, and after clearing all of the cups, twenty cups to be exact with ten on each side. Sarah, being the cute geeky-nerd she is, somehow managed to get all of her shots in the cups when it was her turn. All those action games really did her good. I on the other hand though got only two shots in. Man, I am such a light-weight.

After the game, we head to the kitchen, since I really felt like I needed a drink of water after all of that beer. Suddenly, my body felt weak, and my knees buckled a bit for carrying my weight. My head had a pounding sensation and lightheaded. The room was spinning and I felt utterly dizzy. I grabbed onto the sharp edge of the marble counter once again but felt something pierce against my palm, though it felt numb and disappeared. I wanted to throw up, but I fell onto the floor, yet everything was dazed.

The last thing I heard was a thud and a yell.

"MIKEY! SARAH!"

And everything was black.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked Chapter One! We've been working on this book for about a year or so, We would really appreciate if you gave it a look. We'll try to post chapters every two weeks, not a promise though, sorry. I hope you enjoy Behind The Bars! From two writers who love this book.


End file.
